Achieving Insanity
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Percy laughed so hard that tears began to flow from his dead eyes. Although Percy was laughing he wasn't happy. Percy had achieved insanity. Will Annabeth and the gang be able to fix the broken hero? Or will they watch their friend self destruct (R&R)


A/N This is a story that is dedicated to Punker81, she really helped me today and I felt I should dedicate a story to her. She's reallllllyyyyy cool and a great friend

Achieving insanity

Time. Time had no meaning in Tartarus. Percy was sure it had only been weeks but Tartarus gave the illusion of years. Annabeth. Annabeth no longer brought comfort to Percy, nothing did in fact. Percy felt like the living dead, although he was breathing he didn't feel quite alive. A steady heartbeat thumped from the cold body that he held close to his. The love of his life had broken into tiny fragments, the voices had consumed her mind and devoured the Annabeth he knew and loved. Percy named her; Wrong Annabeth for the body he held close to him was foreign, this wasn't his Annabeth. This Annabeth only spoke words whispered into her ear. Wrong Annabeth croaked, "Give up sea-spawn, you shall perish in the Land of the Dead."

This wasn't his Annabeth. Percy was transforming also, he tried to suppress his growing insanity but he was surely losing the battle. The voices rattled his mind and he was beginning to see impossible images. Hearing things was the final stage of Annabeth's transformation to Wrong Annabeth. Fortunately he hadn't heard any voices but he was starting to hear faint mumbling. The sight in front of him blurred and a teenage girl with watering chocolate eyes appeared and whispered,

"You let me die… You're no hero."

Percy blinked and Bianca DiAngelo vanished before his very eyes. He then shook his head and continued to carefully drag Wrong Annabeth through more depths of dark abyss. Wrong Annabeth's clouded grey eyes widened and she looked at an empty space, crying out "LUKE YOUR ALIVE!"

Percy sadly frowned and continued his journey, mind set on delivering Wrong Annabeth to saftey. Annabeth shouted and began to hit Percy with angry fists, "LUKE! LUKE! STOP!"

Tears freely flowed down Percy's eyes as he watched his transformed lover continue to crumble. The son of Poseidon stumbled and yelped as Wrong Annabeth took a dagger and stabbed him with it. Wrong Annabeth then ran into the darkness, the name of a dead, blue eyed demigod on her lips. Percy began to run in a limping stature towards the fleeting daughter of Athena. The son of Poseidon finally caught up to her and wrapped his weak arms around her body. Kronos strolled smoothly out of the darkness and into view and cackled, "Your mental torture is almost finished. I'm sad that your existence will be coming to end soon. I find it amusing to watch you rats scurry around trying to escape."

Wrong Annabeth struggled in Percy's strong grip and screamed, "LLLUUUUUKKKKKEEEEE." Kronos cackled and watched on in amusement,

"Looks like young Anna has achieved insanity? Will you?"

The monster had an obsession with Percy becoming insane for he had already broken the boy physically numerous times and made sure he didn't die from the torture. Percy watched Kronos saunter away and hauled Wrong Annabeth on his soldiers, beginning to shakily run; the thought of losing Annabeth and himself to insanity edging him to run faster. What were simply minuets of running felt like days but Percy wheezed painfully, continuing to run. Wrong Annabeth continued to scream vicious words and pound on his back while shouting something about Luke. The voices began to mumble louder and deceased demigods continued to flash. Percy panted and rested a bit, jumping when a shady voice called at him from the darkness. The voice hissed,

"Perseus I come bearing a deal."

Percy watched where the voice was hissing and his protective grip on the Wrong Annabeth tightened. The voice continued, "I can lessen the girl's insanity."

Percy's eyes narrowed as he waited for the catch. The voice whispered,

"But, you will acquire all of her insanity….and a dosage more."

Percy blurted without thought, "O-Okay…Deal."

The voice crowed, "Deal." Percy began to shake uncontrollably, sweat beading his forehead and his vision began to blur. He heard a glint of the real Annabeth's voice gasp, "Seaweed Brain? What did you do?"

A massive headache erupted and he began to hear the vicious and bitter voices. Percy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the last he saw was a face hovering over his with clear grey eyes. That was his Annabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Green eyes flew open. Percy's mind and heart was racing, his eyes stung and his body felt disoriented and frozen. He didn't feel in sync; it felt like he was simply watching his own body from a distance. He dismounted the bed and swung his legs over; shivering when his feet touched the cool wooden floor. He began to shakily stand from his bed and soon collapsed with a yelp on his lips. Percy picked himself up shakily and shuffled stiffly to the bathroom. Percy wheezed and leaned onto the counter heavily when he reached his destination. A loud obnoxious cough ripped erupted from his mouth and he spat out dark blood. Percy thought nervously, _That can't be good._ The green eyed demigod then looked at his reflection and gasped, his normally bright eyes were now a dark forest green and heavy bags were painted below them. His raven hair was longer and ridiculously messy, not to mention how much weight he had lost. As he continued to stare at his reflection, the voices in his head began to rumble. Percy listened and then began to laugh. Percy laughed at how crazy he looked, laughed at how unfortunate he was, laughed with the voices…he laughed so hard that tears began to flow from his dead eyes. Although Percy was laughing he wasn't happy. Percy had achieved insanity. Would Annabeth and the gang be able to fix the broken demigod?


End file.
